


Cruel to be Kind

by FleetSparrow



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M, Villains
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23626165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Dick has a run-in with Batman after a murder.  Luckily for him, this isn't the first time.
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 5
Kudos: 82
Collections: Dick Grayson Week 2020





	Cruel to be Kind

**Author's Note:**

> Day 3 of Dick Grayson Week. Villain AU.

Dick had been running across rooftops for what felt like hours, now, and still that shadow followed him. Sure, he’d been responsible for the deaths of the Marconi mob downtown tonight, but that was no reason for the big bad Bat to be after him so quickly. The bodies were probably still warm.

He chanced a look over his shoulder and was rewarded by nothing but clear Gotham smog. Small favors, and all that. Dick hopped one more building, moving into the shadows to catch his breath. He’d lost him. Or the Bat had lost interest. Either way, Dick wasn’t going to look a gift Bat in the mouth, as it were.

Dick felt something move toward him and turned toward it. Half a second later, a hand pinned him to the stairwell wall by the throat. His hands flew to his neck and the arm that held him suspended off the ground. Glowing white eyelets shone before his face.

“Bat—” he croaked. Batman pressed his hand firmer, cutting off Dick’s supply of air.

Batman pressed his body close to Dick’s, his lips hard against Dick’s own. A strangled moan escaped Dick. What a way to go.

“Deathwing,” Batman whispered, releasing him.

Dick slumped, Batman’s body against his the only thing stopping him from collapsing completely. He gasped for air and grinned up at Batman.

“You slaughtered the Marconis,” Batman said.

“I had my orders,” Dick said, his voice hoarse.

“They had children.”

“Who are at friends’ houses tonight,” Dick said. “Sure, they’ll be sad, but think of all that money they’ll have to keep them company.”

Batman growled and Dick shuddered. “What’s the matter?”

Batman’s face moved within inches of Dick’s. “It doesn’t help.”

“Better than being poor.”

Batman started to move away, but Dick grabbed him, pulling him into a biting kiss. Batman squeezed Dick’s hips, grinding on him. The armor may have hidden things, but Dick knew what it promised.

“You were safer in New York,” Batman said, finally breaking the kiss.

Dick shrugged. “Too many metas. Besides, I like Gotham men.”

Batman growled, one gloved hand reaching down to cup Dick’s groin. Dick’s eyes rolled back in pain and pleasure as Batman squeezed.

“If I catch you again, I’ll kill you,” Batman said, releasing his hold. Dick groaned at the loss of his hand, but wrapped his arms around Batman, climbing him.

“Promises. Always promises,” Dick said, grinning.

Batman pinned Dick to the wall and began stripping him. This would hurt—it always did—but it hurt so good, Dick never complained. Dick would kill someone, Batman would catch him, threaten him a little, then fuck Dick until he couldn’t walk straight. It was the same dance, but it never got tiring.

Dick would continue this forever, if he could. Or, at least as long as Batman was there to catch him. Sometimes it was good to be bad.


End file.
